without her
by kickfan
Summary: jack finds out that kim likes him, butwhen they go to kiss, kim stops him. bad sum. fist fanfic. rated T because im not sure what else to rate it. please review
1. Chapter 1

Without her

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it

**-**_line break_**-**

Kim's pov

I ran away as fast as my legs would carry me. I just wanted to get as far away from there as possible. I can't believe he could do this to me.

*flashback*

I walked into the dojo and was greeted by hi's and hey's. I went into the dressing room and changed into my gi. When I walked out all the guys were talking quietly. When they noticed I was there they instantly stopped talking and looked at the ground. All but Jack. His chocolately eyes bored into mine.

"hey kim"

"hey jack"

"I know something"

"and what might that be"

"you have to guess"

"come on jack"

"nope"

This boy was seriously trying to make me punch him in the face.

"jack, are you going to tell me or not"

He looked at the guys. I silently didn't want to know but I couldn't let them know I was nervous.

"KIM" someone yelled pulling my back into reality.

"yes jack" I said a little mad that he yelled at me"

"do you want to know or not"

"yes"

"Ok well turns out that you told Jerry that you have a crush on me"

I looked at Jerry and gave him my famous death glare. Everyone, even jack, flinched. I can't believe jerry told him. I made a mental note to kill jerry. Right now I had to get away from them before I got mad and admitted my feelings in front of jack.

*end of flashback*

I ran to a bench in the park and started to listen to music on my phone to calm my nerves. I wanted to punch jerry in the face so bad it wasn't even funny. I sat there listening to my music for a few minutes then I started to sing along. I was got up in singing that I didn't notice when certain someone walked up behind me.

Jack's pov

I watched kim run out of the dojo. I think I saw a tear slide down her face. I just stared for a second. I couldn't believe it. Kim Crawford, THE Kim Crawford was crying. I naturally ran after her but couldn't find her. I went to the park thinking that she would be there. When I walked around a bit, I began to hear singing. I followed the voice and came across a singing blonde. I sat down next to her and waited for her to realize I was there. While I waited, I listened to her sing. She had an amazing voice. She finished singing and sat there for a while. I looked at her noticed that she was smiling. I wanted to kiss her so bad but didn't want to make things awkward between us. Maybe they already were.

"that was amazing kimmy"her eyes shot open and she stared at me.

"You-you heard me sing" I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed? You sounded great"

"thanks jack" I just stared at her for a moment and began to lean in. she did to, but when we were centimeters apart, she stopped leaning and pushed me back. I sat up, sorta embarrassed that we almost kissed.

"I'm sorry jack, but I can't" and with that she got up and ran away. I can't believe I ALMOST kissed Kim. Then I began to think. Why couldn't she kiss me? Did she not like me like that? Did I do something wrong. I leaned back and started to imagine what it would be like to really kiss her. I went home and tried to go to sleep, but the thought that I almost kissed Kim kept me up all night.

**Sorry if you don't like it. It's my first and I haven't had much experience writing long stories. When it comes to fanfics, I prefer long stories and short whatever these are called. Though I still want you to review. Thanks**

**-kickfan**


	2. Chapter 2

Without her

**Kims pov (two days later)**

I thought back to what happened with me and jack at the park. Did I like him that way. I know that I like him, but I didn't think he liked me back so I never thought that he would kiss me. I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling. I wondered what jack was doing. He probably didn't think twice about the near kiss. Should that worry me. If he did that means he likes me and that he wants us to be more than friends. If he didn't that would mean that our friendship would be ruined. Grrrr, I am so confused. Maybe I could talk to him about it later. But that be a little weird. And imagine how the guys would react. The thought of me and jack pleased yet worried me. I loved jack but what if he became overprotective of me. I hate it when people worry about me. I guess ill just have to wing it. Whats the worst that could happen.

**Jacks pov**

I was worried about kim. We almost kissed but she stopped us. Why would she do that. She also hasn't been to school or the dojo in two days. Did the thought of us kissing disgust her. Anger burned up inside of me as I thought of her leaving me. No. kim would neve do that. She would at least say good bye. She would, right. Of course she would. Why wouldn't she. The thought that she had left without saying good bye made me anger, sad, and depressed. I have to talk to kim. Even if that means messing up our friendship. Maybe if I talks to her, we coud still be friends. It was worth a shot. I pulled out my phone to text kim. I pulled her up on my contacts. I went to type my text but my finges wouldn't work. When I finally got it right, I wasn't able to press the send button. I just stared at my phone. How would kim react. Would she be glad to see me or would she never want to see my face again. I finally managed to pres send. I stared at my phone waiting for an answer. Then my pone vibrated.

(**jack**, _kim_)

**Kim can I speak to you**

_Ya jack what about_

**I want you to meet me at the park**

_What is this all about_

**Just trust me**

_I trust you jack_

I ran to my closet to find something to wear. I wanted to look nice. I finally went with skinny jeans, a pink shirt, and red nikes. I know I looked a little weird, but I wanted her to be able to relax while talking to me. I ran to the park and sat on a bench and waited.

**Kims pov**

I wonder what jack wants to talk to me about. I deided to look nice but not formal. Besides, I don't really know how to dress formal. I mean what teen knows how to dress formal. I searched through my closet and found the perfect dress. It was a simple strapless white dress. But it looked good on me. I put my hair up in a tight bun and allowed some hair to fall out. I braided it and pushed it behind my ears. I decided that I didn't need make up, so I grabbed some flats and headed towards te park. When I got there, I couldn't find jack anywhere. So I walked around a bit. Then I felt two strong arms around my waist. I turned and saw brody. I looked at him like he had three heads. Why was he here and what did he want?He put his head on my head and just stared at me. I tried to pull free, but his grip was tight. He leaned forward and kissed me. He pressed my head against his so that I couldn't pull away. When he finally let go of my head, I pulled my head back. I looked at him and he had a giant smile on his face. He but both my hands behind my back to where I couldn't move them. He then began to lean in. I pulled my face away from his and he led me to a bench. He sat me down still holding my wrist. He sat down on top of me, straddling my hips. He pushed my head against the back of the bench and began o lean in. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I couldn't use my hands and he was holding my face. When our lips finally connected, used his head to keep mine still and removed his hand from my face. I was curious why he didn't just use his hand. Was he really that lazy? Then I felt my shirt rise and a hand touch my hand began to move up and under my bra. Then I heard someone gasp. I opened my eyes and saw jack. Brody simply got up and walked away. Jack stared at me with hurt in his eyes. He ran away and I followed him. He ran across the road and due to my stupidity, I never looked befor I crossed and never saw the bright lights heading towards me.

**Sorry about the cliffy, but if I don't them, you wont read my story. Try to guess what happens next. I honestly only ended this chapter because im stuck. I need ideas. Please review. Thanks. I appreciate the kind reviews, but be afraid to post a negative one. I wont get mad**

**-kickfan**


	3. Chapter 3

Without her

**Kims pov**

I skidded to a halt when I saw a frozen jack. I noticed bright light and turned to see a car. It was moving REALLY fast. Like, at least 80mph. jack ran towards me and I ran towards jack. We almost touched. But then I was hit by the car. All I remember is getting hit, hearing someone yell my name, tires screeching, cry, then blackness. I woke up hearing an annoying beep. I sat up and realized I was in a hospital. A doctor walked in and scared me half to death. He looked at me sincerely.

"kim, you need to lay or you could cause more damage"

I then noticed a pain in my back. It was intense and I layed down trying to make the pain go away. Big mistake. When my back was on the bed, a sharp shot up through my back and caused my whole body to hurt. I squealed n pain. I hadn't felt this much pain since…ever. I stared at the ceiling silently forcing the pain away and trying to slow my heart beat. The heart beaty thing was really fast. The doc must have noticed because he gave my pain killers through the IV in my arm. Huh, I didn't even see it there before. I relaxed and tried to go to sleep. Then I heard a door open and close. I thought the doc was gone till I felt a hand touch mine. I opened my eyes weakly seeing jack. I felt my energy slipping away. I don't think pain killers do that. I mentally panicked but was too weak to physically panic. The door opened again. The doc came in and looked and kim sadly, then at jack. He called him into the hall. I just closed my eyes and waited.

**Jacks pov**

(**jack**, _doc_)

_Im sorry but it looks like your friend wont make it_

_**But she kim, she has to make it**_

_Sir, we could do surgery but it might speed up the *cough* rate_

**The what rate**

_The *cough* rate_

**DUDE, STOP COUGHING AND TELL ME**

_It might speed up the death rate_

**No, she wont die, she cant, not now**

_Sir I know you like her…_

**What gave you that idea**

_You, uh, you were holding her hand_

**Promise me you wont tell her**

_I promise_

**So how long does she have**

_One week_

WHAT! Kim only has one week left! I have to tell the rest of the guys. I quickly run to the dojo.

"GUYS"

"what" the looked at me in a scared way

"its kim. She only has one week left" I felt my heart break after saying that.

"SHE WHAT!"

we were running towards the hospital when a bunchof black dragons jumped out from behind a house. They attacked us immediately. I began to wonder how kim was doing. I wanted to be there so desperately. But I had some black dragons to attack right now. I fought with all my strength. I wanted to see kim as soon as possible. But these guys were persistent. They got up after being knocked down. It was driving me crazy. We had to leave. We could win if they weren't so determined. Stupid black dragons. Didn't they know what happened to kim. We had to find a way to beat these guys. I thought about kim dying and was filled with rage. I punched a black dragon square in the face. He fell back in pain and got up and ran away. I smiled but then remembered kim. I punched each guy in the face. Each one harder than the last. When they were all gone we continued our way to the hospital. When we got there, we were ushered to kims room. We walked in and saw kim laying still with her eyes closed and we all stopped in our tracks. I looked at the thing that tells your heart beat and saw…

**sorry about two cliffies in a row, but I find that stories are more interesting and easier to right without them. Thanks to those who reviewed. Appreciate it. Please review. Thanks**

**-kickfan**


	4. authors note

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

**Sorry my last chapter was so short. I ran out of ideas. If you want, you can post some ideas for me to include. I may mention one of your stories, but will mention you. Also include whether or not I should keep writing. Also sorry if you were expecting another chapter. I just got a writers block.**

**P.S.**

**I hate long author's notes. So please read them whenever I post them. Thanks**

**-kickfan**


	5. another authors note

hey guys, my computer crashed and now i dont have word so i wont be able to add any more chapters till i redownload it. not sure how long it will take but i will a longer chapter to make up for it -kickfan fyi- im using notepad and it sucks 


End file.
